Tabla de los sentidos
by kisachanlover
Summary: tabla de los sentidos : oido, olfato, vista, gusto,tacto. teniendo como pareja protagonista fujixtezuka. 4º y 5º sentido arribha! TERMINADO
1. MENTA

Ni POT ni ninguno de sus divinos adonis son de mi invención sino del mirifico Konomi Takeshi (o sino dios sabe lo que hubiese pasado…^^U)

---

Menta

Estaban simplemente sentados mirándose mutuamente. El mundo parecía no importar, ni existir, ni la cafetería, ni la gente alrededor; todo lo que los rodeaba desaparecía.

Unas simples palabras, de hecho tan solo 2 simple y breves palabras le daban al mundo la vuelta, deteniendo el tiempo de ambos. Todo un mundo en 5 letras…

-Te amo-

Y de repente Fuji se inclino hacia Tezuka y apresó sus labios. Tezuka podía oír a su corazón latir a mil por hora y sentía claramente la total falta de aire.

Si, estaba comprobado, amaba al joven que apresaba dulcemente sus labios, amaba a Fuji Syusuke.

Finalmente Fuji lo liberó relamiéndose los labios fugazmente y sonriéndole con ternura.

Tezuka desvió los ojos, esa mirada lo aturdía, se le veía bastante apenado; de modo que Fuji sonrió de manera picara y tomándolo del mentón le susurro…

-Sabes a menta-

Tezuka solo atinó a sonrojarse.

---

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Hace mucho q no bajo nada!

Es que con mis tareas y toda la bobada de fin de año…

Bueno pero bueno…

Dejenme reviews!! *0*

Pronto voi a pasar el prox drabble creo

Que va a ser de vista

Sayonatra desu!!

Kisa.


	2. ANGEL

Ni POT ni sus bellos dioses griegos me pertenecen (es duro de admitir! TOT) le pertenecen al _señor TAKESHI KONOMI (_que arruino el final al no juntar a ryo y a saku-chan ¬¬_)y esto esta hecho sin fin de lucro (aunq aun no tenga ningun tipo de moneda en el bolsillo ToT)_

VISTA

No podía creer lo que veía

Tenia que ser un ángel, algo sobrenatural, un ser salido de un cuento de hadas. Un ángel fugado del lejano cielo.

Simplemente ese ser tan mágico no podía ser un humano

La manera en que la luna arrancaba destellos a su nívea piel, la claridad de sus ojos y la celestial sonrisa que pendía de sus labios, sobretodo esa aura mágica y misteriosa que rodeaba al ser frente a el

No, no era un ángel, en definitiva, era algo más que eso, era un dios.

En ese momento la figura celestial volteo y fijo sus ojos de zafiro en el

-¿Tezuka?- inquirió la figura con una dulce y melodiosa voz…

La verdad lo acaricio con manos de pluma, ese magnifico ser no era un dios, no era un ángel, y tampoco era algo sobrenatural.

Era un humano, un humano con rasgos de dios, un dios aprisionado en amarras humanas, quizás, el ser humano más bello sobre la tierra.

Era Fuji Syusuke.

-¿Tezuka?-volvió a interrogar Fuji parpadeando algo confuso al no recibir respuesta, se acerco al buchou con un andar mágico. Sus pasos parecían de ángel revestidos de una majestad insólita.

Tezuka se sonrojo al pensar todo eso a la velocidad del relámpago, salio de su ensimismamiento

-Nos están esperando los demás-musito recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí

-Estoy algo cansado-susurro Fuji con su tenue voz impregnada de malicia- ¿te parece si me acompañas a mi casa?

Tezuka se sintió tentado por al obvio coqueteo del tensai

-¿Por qué no?-dijo sonriendo ante la perspectiva de Fuji

-Vamos-dijo Fuji besándolo suavemente.

Tezuka sonrió al sentir los labios del tensai sobre los suyos, no había manera de acostumbrarse a tanta belleza, no importara cuanto tiempo estuvieran juntos ni cuanto tiempo viviera, nunca, jamás, Fuji Syusuke le resultaría monótono…

Una voz burlona le pregunto desde algún rincón de su mente el porque

Tezuka sonrió al separarse de Fuji, ya tenía una respuesta para esa voz…

_Porque le amaba…_

---

Nee!! Espero que les haya gustado..

No me salio tan largo como hubiese querido

Asi que gomenasai…ToT

Prometo que realmente lo intentare para la proxima

Que de hecho sera…

Olfato!!!!

sayonara desu!!!

kisa.


	3. FRESAS

Ni PoT ni ninguno de sus celestiales divinos ángeles me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Takeshi Konomi, ESTO ESTA HECHO TOTALMENTE SIN ANIMOS DE LUCRO!!

OLFATO

Estaban en la casa de Tezuka, les había tocado la clase de cocina y ante la inaptitud de Tezuka en asuntos culinarios, Fuji había ido a su casa para enseñarle.

-Ahora tenemos que hacer mermelada de fresa-susurro Fuji mientras hacia una base de masa.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-interrogo Tezuka con curiosidad.

-Pie de fresa- dijo Fuji sonriendo.

Tezuka sacudió la cabeza, reconocía su total ignorancia en gastronomía, así que girándose se dirigió a la refrigeradora, busco con la vista entre los insumos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un frasco de mermelada…no le apetecía en absoluto prepararla. Se volteo hacia Fuji.

-aquí esta-musito dejando la mermelada al lado de la cocina.

-Ah...-susurro Fuji y se inclino ligeramente a acomodar la masa en el molde.

Tezuka lo miraba fijamente, Fuji se veía _divino_ con su flequillo cubriéndole ligeramente el rostro, su piel…

-Pásame la mermelada- oyó de repente una voz a lo lejos, Tezuka regreso al mundo .

.-Ah-musito confuso.

-La mermelada, voy a hacer el relleno- dijo Fuji con una sonrisa

Tezuka le paso la mermelada, y a los pocos momentos un exquisito aroma a fresas invadía la habitación.

-Ahora voy a verter el relleno en la base- dijo Fuji sacando del horno la base del pie.

Al oír su voz Tezuka volvió a volver a la realidad humana ¿Dónde había estado? un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al comprobar que la persona que habitaba su mente estaba frente a el.

-¿Tezuka?-pregunto Fuji sonriendo maliciosamente, casi podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del buchou

Tezuka desvió la vista sintiéndose sofocado por el penetrante olor a fresa y por supuesto por los ojos del tensai.

Unos minutos pasaron (según Tezuka)

-Ya esta listo- afirmo Fuji dándole los últimos toques de chantilly al pie de fresa.

Tezuka se acerco pero por pura torpeza tropezó cayendo justo encima de Fuji.

Tezuka no se detuvo a pensar, el aroma de fresas maduras lo hipnotizaba. Ese olor impregnado en la piel y cabellos del tensai.

De sus labios escapo un suspiro y de repente se oyó decir, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba el rostro entre los cabellos de Fuji.

-Hueles delicioso…a fresas-

Fuji no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante, la fresa siempre funcionaba…

..

Nee!!

Espero que les haya gustado

Sorry a las(os) que siguen queriendo mas largo

Es solo que no me sale!!!

Juro que lo intento!!!!!

ToT

Es q me cuesta alguito...


	4. VOZ

Ni este anime ni sus bellísimos bombones de vainilla (¡¡mis favoritos!!*¬*) me pertenecen le pertenecen a (¬¬) takeshi konomi (que no hizo ryosaku por pura maldad ¬¬)

OIDO

Tezuka caminaba por los pasillos de la seigaku, debía dejar unos libros en la biblioteca (no se como se acuerda ToT) y justamente por eso estaba en la escuela.

En eso escuchó una voz proveniente del salón de música

Pensando en el portador de tan bella voz, así que desvió el rumbo de sus pasos hacia el salón de música, la melodía le era totalmente desconocida y tenía un extraño toque de melancolía

Camino por los pasillos con cuidado de no hacerse oír hasta que por fin llego ante la puerta de la sala de música, poso su mano en la manilla, y ya iba a abrir, cuando algo le impidió hacerlo .Un cambio en el ritmo y la letra de la canción, con tonos mas dulces lo impulsó a quedarse callado escuchando con suma atención para descifrar el porque de ese brusco cambio.

La triste canción se tornaba de repente en una dulce declaración de amor.

Tezuka sabia que hasta la ultima partícula de su mente estaba pendiente de esa hechizante melodía.

Los acordes de la canción fueron bajando su fuerza y su ritmo, hasta que solo quedo una amarga resignación a lo imposible.

La curiosidad terminó de hacer presa del buchou (como le gusta atrapar a la gente ¬¬) y este con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta

En ese mismo instante la canción llego a su final.

Y solo entonces, cara a cara Tezuka reconoció al portador de esa voz.

Fuji Syusuke.

Fuji abrió los ojos de para en par sorprendido por la súbita aparición del buchou

-¿Tezuka?- susurro mientras un leve sonrojo se extendía por su fino rostro

-Fuji…-musito Tezuka fijando su mirada en los ojos del tensai

Se quedaron mirándole espacio desaparecido en ese instante, hasta que percatándose desviaron la vista velozmente ambos sonrojados notoriamente

-tienes...una voz muy hermosa- susurro Tezukabajando la mirada

Fuji sonrió recuperando poco a poco su temple natural, intento convencerse de que su súbita debilidad en las rodillas era una consecuencia de la sorpresa y el cansancio de cantar tonos tan altos.

-Gracias – dijo sonriendo desvalidamente, OK se dio cuenta de que no era la sorpresa ni el cansancio…

Tezuka sonrió, Fuji comenzó a pensar que esa podía ser su oportunidad así que se rehizo y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan típica de el, ya saben esa que derrite.

-Tezuka- dijo con una voz muy "tímida" y con una peligrosa proximidad.

Tezuka enrojeció y musito nervioso...

-Que... ¿qué sucede?-

-Ai shiteru- dijo Fuji y lo beso con intensidad

Tezuka abrió los ojos, sorprendido más que todo por la rapidez de los actos de Fuji... y se dejo besar, cerrando los ojos, deleitado con la caricia.

Hasta que finalmente en miras de que el oxigeno era valioso Fuji se separo de Tezuka dejándole respirar también

-Yo…también te amo- susurro Tezuka con los ojos cerrados y una adorable gesto de cariño

Fuji sonrió triunfante.

--

Nee..

Disculpen por la tardanza

Es que recien el viernes terminaron mis examenes

Y arreglaron mi maquina

Es que se le metio un condenado virus que borro totalmente

TODO (perdí mi colección de imágenes de Fuji ToT)

En fin el broche de oro va a ser tacto!!!

Jee…voy a regresar a lo corto

Ya que vale mas calidad que cantidad ^^

Kisu!!

Son mis favoritas!

Sayonara desu.


	5. WISH

Ni este anime ni sus hermosísimos tenistas (¡¡¡quiero ser helado!!!¡¡¡Para derretirme en sus labios!!!! *¬*) me pertenecen le pertenecen a takeshi konomi (¡¡¡muere maldito viejo!!! ToT yo quería ryosaku!!!)

TACTO

La única razón de todo era Fuji y su presencia en ese lugar también era culpa de él.

-Tezuka me gusta como se siente…-musito Fuji con ojos suplicantes

Tezuka se mordió los labios y cerro los ojos con fuerza…

Eso…estaba doliendo mas de lo que debía doler.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios.

-Vamos Tezuka ¡tú sabes que te encanta!- dijo Fuji con un breve puchero, pasando luego este adorable gesto a una persuasiva mirada que le había resultado mas de una vez, libero el poderoso hechizo de sus mares…

Para mala suerte de Tezuka en ese mismo instante abrió sus lindos ojos y vio de lleno los hechizantes ojos del tensai.

Se llevo la mano a los pantalones y sacó… ¡su billetera!

-¿Cuánto es?- musito rendido.

-100 dólares- dijo Fuji sonriente.

Tezuka desembolsó el dinero ante la amplia sonrisa de Fuji.

-¡¡Me encanta esta chompa!! La tela es muy suave y se siente delicioso-dijo el tensai sonriente.

Tezuka sonrió con picardía mientras salían de la tienda de ropa.

-Hay ciertas cosas que se sienten mejor que esa tela-susurro al oído de Fuji mordisqueando su lóbulo izquierdo.

Fuji sonrió seductoramente y asió a Tezuka por la cintura besando sus labios con furor…Tezuka no sabia lo que acababa de provocar.

--

Nee!!!

¡¡¡Termine la tabla!!!!

Arigatou a mi onee-san…

(Todavía no me dice cual es su usuario así que…nahh)

Por ayudarme con esto

¡¡¡Y arigatou a todos los que me han leído!!!

¡¡¡Sos fantásticos!!!

(Y arigatou a mi…por continuarlo)

Hasta la vista baby!!!


End file.
